


Kinkxploration

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur and Merlin explore some kinks
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Kinkxploration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot - Bonus Challenge 4

The lockdown induced boredom had led them to have a conversation Arthur was starting to regret… Merlin had asked him what his sexual limits were and Arthur had been unable to answer. Merlin had then suggested they explore things more to discover their limits. Arthur had more or less agreed but the conversation had been interrupted by the delivery man and Thaï food.

Merlin had never talked about that again and their sexual life was still very conventional but also highly enjoyable.

Until, one day, Arthur received a message from his boyfriend.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Ybz2BVB)

Of course, it didn’t stop there…Merlin was definitely full of surprise.

[ ](https://ibb.co/1z6mH92)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/ZSRg7Bg)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/M7Vk6sD)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/QXcPgFF)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/P6RHdBt)

[ ](https://ibb.co/mD6qCf6)

The lingerie suggestion turned out to be a brillaint idea.

But Arthur could also be full of surprises.

[](https://ibb.co/9p02bCb)


End file.
